ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS1E6 It Was Them
Plot Khyber and Francis watch Ben order Burger Shack from a nearby rooftop. Khyber sends Francis to attack Ben and he leaps to Burger Shack, transforming. At Burger Shack, the ground shakes and Slamworm pops out. Ben turns into Diamondhead to fight it. Diamondhead shoots crystals at Slamworm and it retreats into the ground, tunneling around Diamondhead. It bursts out from underneath him and tosses him into the air. He lands in its mouth and struggles to break free. Diamondhead stabs Slamworm's throat, causing Slamworm to spit him out. He regrows his shattered hand and regards the writhing Slamworm. Diamondhead surrounds Slamworm with crystal, but Khyber, watching from afar, calls Slamworm back. He retreats, turning into Francis. Diamondhead turns into Ben, disappointed. He sees that his lunch has been wrecked and trudges back to the Proto-TRUK. There, he finds that Rook has been eating the whole time. Ben tells Rook that he thinks that someone is sending Francis's monsters to kill him. He thinks that Dr. Animo is responsible. Rook pulls up Animo's file to find that he is in prison. At the Plumber Base, Ben and Rook argue whether or not Animo could orchestrate the attacks from his cell. Ben recalls the many times he has defeated Animo. Rook thinks that Animo sounds harmless. They go to his cell to find that Animo is missing. Ben sees ants crawling in the cell and follows them back to a tunnel behind the toilet. Ben and Rook crawl through and emerge in a sewer. There, they encounter a giant ant. The ant spits fire at them, with Ben recognizing it as Animo's handiwork. He tries to go Swampfire, but gets Echo Echo. Echo Echo screams at the ant, freeing Rook. The ant chases Echo Echo, who makes several copies. Rook and Echo Echo chase the ant. Echo Echo confuses the ant with clones before surrounding and destroying it with a wall of sound attack. The ant explodes. Rook arrives as Echo Echo turns into Ben. More ants arrive and surround them. Suddenly, the ants walk away. Ben and Rook follow, notice them carrying large machinery, and hitch a ride on one. The ants emerge in a desert. Ben and Rook leap off. Ben notices a giant anthill and thinks that Animo is there. They go to it. Rook covers himself and Ben and ant pheromones, knowing that the scent will stop the ants from attacking them. Ben is disgusted. They go up to the anthill, where they are smelled by an ant who then walks away. Ben and Rook go into the anthill and find Animo, who is standing at a console on a tower. Animo is surprised to see Ben, saying that he hadn't planned on killing him - yet. He also knows nothing about the aliens that have been attacking Ben. Animo says that his device turns ants into giant mutants that he can control. Francis and Khyber arrive at the anthill. Khyber sends Francis into the anthill. Ben admits that Animo's plan is cool, but has to be stopped. Rook sees ants carrying a Quarmite power core and runs to retrieve it. Ben tries to go Swampfire, but gets Rath. Rath yells at the Omnitrix before attacking Animo. Animo calls ants to attack Rath, but Rath quickly dispatches them. Ants pile onto Rath, crushing him. Before the ants can hurt Rath, Rook blasts them off of Rath and pulls him away with a cable. Rath starts to yell at Rook, but turns into Ben before he finishes. Rook fends off the ants and Ben turns into Crashhopper, an alien grasshopper. Animo puts on an ant suit and declares himself the Ant King. Crashhopper, unimpressed, accidentally bounces into a wall. Crashhopper leaps around Animo's tower and attacks him as Rook battles ants. Rook takes the power core and grapples to a higher level. Crashhopper and Animo battle, with Crashhopper using his incredible jumping powers. Rook calls Crashhopper and he jumps up to him. Rook says that he can detonate the power core enough to destroy the ants. Animo arrives, as does Francis. Animo says that Francis isn't his, but will be. Francis turns into Mucilator, shocking Ben and Rook and impressing Animo. Animo tries to control Mucilator, but it fails. Mucilator charges at Animo. Crashhopper leaps at Mucilator but does no damage. He quickly becomes stuck in one of Mucilator's sacs as Khyber watches, ready to end the hunt. Rook tugs Crashhopper free with the Proto-Tool. The tower activates as Mucilator attacks Crashhopper. Crashhopper destroys Animo's mind control device and the ants, sensing an invader, pile onto Mucilator. Rook detonates the core, destroying the ants. Mucilator turns into Francis and runs off as Rook apprehends Animo and Crashhopper turns into Ben. A disappointed Francis returns to Khyber, who is not mad. At the base, Rook agrees that Ben is not being paranoid and Ben realizes that Francis turned into the perfect predator to fight Crashhopper. In his cell, Animo vows revenge on Ben. Impact *Ben transforms into Crashhopper for the first time *Ben transforms into Echo Echo and Rath for the first time in Omniverse *Teen Ben transforms into Diamondhead for the first time in Omniverse *Ben meets Francis *Francis transforms into Slamworm and Mucilator for the first time *Dr. Animo is introduced in Omniverse Diamondhead OV II.PNG|Teen Diamondhead|link=Diamondhead Echo Echo OV.PNG|Echo Echo|link=Echo Echo Rath OV.PNG|Rath|link=Rath Crashhopper.PNG|Crashhopper|link=Crashhopper Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Bystanders *Rook Blonko Villains *Khyber *Francis *Dr. Animo *Animo's Ants Aliens *Diamondhead *Echo Echo *Rath *Crashhopper Nemetrix Aliens *Slamworm *Mucilator Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Debuts